


It won´t get greener

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female pronouns for Pidge, Hunk is a good friend, M/M, Multiple Pov, Mutual Pining, Pidge is annoyed, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: Matt thinks that the cute guy who’s sitting outside the science building every Monday is out of his league.Lance thinks that the hot guy who’s passing him outside the science building every Monday is way out of his league.Pidge is generally annoyed.Hunk is a good friend.He usually wasn’t so eager to get out, but it was Monday and that meant he could see that cute guy again. That cute guy that was always sitting in front of the sciences building on Monday. That cute guy with beautiful blue eyes and a dashing sunny smile and curly brown hair and nice tanned skin and a great fashion sense. That cute guy that was totally out of his league.





	It won´t get greener

The whole world would probably agree on hating Mondays. The whole world minus one person: Matt.

Sure, he didn’t love Mondays either, but he couldn’t really bring himself to hate the day. He was sitting in one of his chemistry classes right before lunch break. The class was somewhat interesting, even if he’d liked biology much more. His eyes moved between his notebook on his desk, the blackboard in the front and the clock above the door to his right. 

Five minutes left of class, and his leg started to bounce without him noticing. He usually wasn’t so eager to get out, but it was Monday and that meant he could see that cute guy again. That cute guy that was always sitting in front of the sciences building on Monday. That cute guy with beautiful blue eyes and a dashing sunny smile and curly brown hair and nice tanned skin and a great fashion sense. That cute guy that was totally out of his league.

Out of his league like a nerd in high school trying to score with a cheerleader. Like trying to win against the Elite four with a Magikarp. Like a science student trying to get a date with a guy who looked like he’d jumped right out of a model catalogue. 

That much out of his league. 

Even if Matt would never manage to raise enough courage to actually talk to that guy, he could still dream. And stare. Oh boy, did he stare. When the bell finally rang for the end of the lecture, he quickly crammed all his stuff into his back pack and hurried outside. He stopped at the corner in front of the entrance, went to the window and peeked out.

There he was. Sitting in all his glory on one of the benches right in front of his building. The boy had a notebook in his lap, a pencil in his hand and a concentrated look in his eyes. He was drawing something, probably the building, because he looked up from time to time. And, oh gosh, his tongue stuck out between his lips, it gave Matt almost a heart attack. How can someone just be this cute?

Matt was suddenly startled by a hand on his shoulder, and looked around to see Shiro right behind him. He gave him an amused look, already knowing why Matt was standing here like a creeper, staring out of the window with puppy eyes. Maybe he was blushing too, but Shiro was so kind not to mention it. 

He followed Shiro out of the building. They passed the cute guy, but Matt was too shy to even glance at him. Not that it would have mattered, the other probably didn’t even notice him. Resisting the urge to look behind him, Matt got into a conversation with Shiro as they made their way to one of the cafeterias on the campus. 

Shiro and he had been friends for over fifteen years now. They had shared good and bad times, and even the worst times, like getting into a car accident. Shiro had lost an arm, Matt a leg, and both had gained a few scars from it, the most prominent ones on their faces. Well, the good thing was that he had managed to upgrade his and Shiro’s prosthesis with the help of his sister, which had gotten him a scholarship from the science department of the University of Altea. Where he spent his time studying medical engineering and dreaming of a cute guy. 

Matt knew he was pretty smart, and before the accident he was even decent looking. But now, with scars all over his body and a fake leg, his self-esteem was pretty low. 

They chatted about their next classes until they’d reached the cafeteria. Shiro had been so kind to avoid the topic Matt’s pining until now, but after they had grabbed something to eat and sat down at their usual table, he couldn’t wait anymore. 

“When do you plan on speaking to him?”

Matt eyes looked up from his food with an incredulous expression. “Uhm, never?” 

“But why? And don’t start with the ‘He’s out of my league’ crap, because that is not true.”

“But he is out of my league? And we both know it’s true.” 

“Is it because of the scars? Or your leg? You know that we have the same scars and I still managed to get a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, have you seen yourself in the mirror, Shiro? You look like you could win Mr. Universe before the accident, and the scars only made you hotter. You and Allura are the Greek gods or the campus.”

Shiro’s face turned red by Matt’s words and he hushed him. He really didn’t want anyone to hear their conversation if Matt was going to continue with those weird compliments. 

“I’m just saying, that you should try your luck. You totally deserve to be happy.”

Matt mumbled something Shiro couldn’t quite make out, he knew exactly that it was either something about his scars, his leg or the fact that Matt was incredibly smart and insecure about all mentioned subjects.

“If he’s really put off by your leg, than he’s not worth your time.” Shiro gave him one of his famous DadTM-looks. 

Matt didn’t reply to that. They had the conversation several times before, and every time Shiro told him the same things. Matt knew that fate owed him some good things after the accident. But he also knew that he’d used all his luck with the scholarship. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy with his life, and he didn’t really mind the leg, or the scars.

But sometimes he couldn’t help but wish he had at least something on him that would give him a chance with that cute guy that wouldn’t go out of his head.

 

***

 

The whole world would probably agree on hating Mondays. The whole world minus one person: Lance. 

Sure, Monday was not his favorite day. But since he was twelve, he’d always tried to do something to make Mondays a bit more bearable. When he started it, he always brought his favorite dessert to school. When he was sixteen, he changed his favorite dessert to his favorite lunch, because life got harder. When he was eighteen, he rewarded himself with a Netflix and chill evenings. And now, with twenty-one, the universe helped him out a bit and made him see this super hot guy when he waited for Hunk in front of the science building every Monday. 

Sure, Monday was not his favorite day, but seeing this guy made is a lot more bearable. It also made it more bearable that he had to wait thirty fucking minutes for his friends. Because his class finished a little earlier and Hunk usually stayed late to pester the professor with his questions. Well, pester is a bit exaggerated, his professor loved him and probably would adopt him if he had the chance to. 

So, like every Monday, Lance was twenty minutes early, sitting on one of the benches in front of the building and waiting. He killed some time with doodling into one of his notebooks, the history one, because he didn’t need to write any notes in it. His history teacher, Professor Coran, just made his lectures always so interesting, that Lance absorbed every word like a sponge. 

Lance looked up from his drawing when he heard the bell ring. He watched the first students exit the building, but looked down again to concentrate on the nearly finished sketch of the statue of a lion near the building’s entrance. It would probably take Hunk another ten minutes to detach himself from his professor, so he flipped the page and let his eyes roam to search for any inspiration to draw. 

He looked up just in time to see the super hot guy approach. He was looking down while talking to his friend next to him. He’d never looked at Lance before, he probably didn’t even know of his secret admirer. They guy and his buff friend passed him without a single glance. Lance used the time to stare a little more. 

The guy had bronze hair and eyes like honey. He was a little taller than Lance and had toned arms with a few scars on them. The scar on his left cheek made him only hotter. He was probably crazy smart, too. Everyone who studied in this building was freaking smart. 

One time Lance had saw him laughing at a joke from his friend, and he had to take a moment to remember how to breathe again. Gosh, his smile was dazzling and his voice was like hot male angels singing. Lance had a huge crush on someone way out of his league. 

Like, sure, he studied arts on one of the best Universities of the country, and even was on top of his class most of the time, but he’d never be as smart as a science student. Sure, he could draw pretty well, even managed to earn some money from commissions, but he’d never be able to create something as amazing like Hunk or Pidge, who were currently working on building a robot. A freaking robot! And sure, Lance looked good. He knew how he looked, he had a mirror at home and a beauty routine that took him years to perfect, but he’d never look as hot as this guy, with his bad ass scars, and ridiculously nice hair, and charming smile, and... 

He was so out of his league that Lance didn’t even try to hit on him.

But even if Lance would never gather the courage talk to that guy, he could still stare at him. And dream of him. Oh, and draw him of course. Half of his notebook was full of drawings from him, of his attractive face and dreamy eyes and hot figure. Of his shoulder long hair that he sometimes put into a pony tail and his clothes that were kind of plain, but looked good on him anyway. 

He watched him walk further, now talking animatedly with his friend. They rounded the corner and were out of his sight. With a sigh, Lance returned to his drawings, but didn’t really feel to continue the little sketch of the statue. He preferred drawing people anyway. Preferably with honey eyes and bronze hair.

Lance just stared holes in the air until he saw Hunk and Pidge finally exit the building. He closed his notebook and threw it together with his pencil in his bag pack. A small Nintendo controller keychain jingled against the zipper. A gift from Pidge for his last birthday. 

They walked down the pathway to their favorite cafeteria in silence. Only the sound of Pidge’s feet scraping over the asphalt broke the quietness. That until Lance let out a heavy, deep sigh. Hunk knew exactly the reason for that sigh.

“So you saw him again?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow. It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

“Yes! And he is still smoking hot.” Another sigh. “Seriously, how can someone who is so smart also look so good? That’s just unfair. That’s cheating. That’s overkill.”

“You’re overkill to my nerves.” Pidge kindly remarked. “Also, gross. I don’t want to hear about your stupid pining.”

“Thank you, Pidgey. I really want to see you suffer in silence when you fall in love.”

“Excuse you, I am in love. In love with my work, I don’t need more.”

“Yeah, right.” Lance was kind enough to shut up about his crush, at least until Pidge was out of hearing range so she wouldn’t get even more annoyed. You really don’t want to deal with truly annoyed Pidge. 

Instead he changed the topic to Hunk’s girlfriend. He liked seeing Hunk downright light up when talking about her. He told them about their last date, where they went to do a picnic on one of the parks on the campus. Much to Pidges dismay, he retold elaborately every cheesy thing they said and did that day. And boy, Hunk was probably the king of cheesiness. 

Hunk only finished talking after they had grabbed something to eat. Lance had to fight down a sigh after the story. He was really happy for Hunk, but he also really wanted something like this on his own. Preferably with the cute guy from the science building. But some things were just impossible. Right?

 

***

 

The whole world would probably agree on hating Mondays. And one person hated it the most: Pidge.

Waking up early in the morning was totally not her thing, and she only managed to stay awake until lunch with the help coffee, energy drinks and Hunk’s heavenly cookies. She’d rather be in bed than sitting in a lecture of her own father. In a lecture about stuff she already knew, because she’d read all of her brothers schoolbooks when he started university. 

After the lecture, she usually waited for Hunk to finish asking her father stuff about the lecture, or about his other lectures, or about her mom or their dog. Sometimes they even talked about cooking, even though her father was not allowed near a kitchen after he blew one up when Pidge was still a kid. She couldn’t bear hearing their chatter, so she usually waited near the entrance of the building for Hunk to finish.

Waiting right there gave her the perfect view to the thing she hated the most about Mondays: her brothers and her friends stupid pining. Seriously? How could two people be so oblivious to each other? She saw that Matt liked Lance, and she saw that Lance liked Matt, but she didn’t know why they never approached the other. 

Every fucking Monday she had to witness her stupid brother staring at Lance from the window until Shiro picked him up to grab lunch. And when he passed Lance outside, he never looked at him, but Lance sure as hell did. He stared at Matt until he walked around the corner of the building and sometimes his gaze lingered there until Hunk and Pidge met him outside. 

And even worse, when they walked to the cafeteria, she always had to listen to Lance’s stupid crush on Matt. Hunk patiently listened, probably because he’d done the same last year, before he finally gathered enough courage to ask Shay out on a date. Probably also because he didn’t know what Pidge knew. 

She hadn’t told them that she knew the guy that Lance was possessed with. She also hadn’t told Matt that she was friends with the guy he liked. 

The thing is… she wasn’t good with this love stuff. She wasn’t interested in dates; she wasn’t even interested in people. She usually got overly excited over robots, but romance? Thanks, but no thanks. That’s why she’d decided to stay out of Lance’s and Matt’s love live. They were grown up, right? They could manage themselves, right?

Well, apparently not. 

And she had enough. Enough of this stupid pining, enough of this stupid starring and those puppy eyes and sad sighs. 

It was time to intervene. 

 

Okay, Pidge was really not good with that love stuff, so she asked Hunk and Shiro for help. After the general confusion was lifted and a few questions were answered, they decided to help Pidge give their friends a little push. They seriously needed it. 

The trio decided on a plan to get them at least to talk to each other. The plan was simple: Pidge would invite Lance to get lunch together, the same with Matt. And when they would sit at the table, she would excuse herself to leave them to talk.

Very simple, right?

Well, it didn’t work. 

Pidge sat up a date on the next day. Lance agreed to meet up, so did Matt. But then Matt canceled last minute, because a stupid professor assigned him to help him with a stupid project over lunch break, and he couldn’t decline. So she had to eat lunch with Lance alone, which she didn’t mind of course, but it still made her grumpy that the plan had failed. 

She texted Hunk and Shiro right after classes were over to work on a new plan. Said new plan was implemented on Thursday. Hunk dragged Lance to the library to learn, and Pidge and Matt would coincidentally meet them. 

Good plan, yes? 

Didn’t work either. 

When Pidge had finally managed to drag her brother into the library, she found Hunk sitting alone at one of the tables. He shot her an apologetic smile and explained later when they were alone that Lance an important commission to finish, so he couldn’t make it. 

What the actual hell? Pidge didn’t really believe in karma until now, but she started to think that the universe somehow wanted to fuck with her.

But she wouldn’t give up. 

Third time lucky, right?

Shiro and Hunk thankfully had the same opinion, so they planned a movie night at Shiro’s on Saturday. Perfect setting, right? Surrounded by your friends, with some popcorn and a good movie. They wouldn’t be alone; she, Hunk and Shiro would be there, as well as Shiro’s girlfriend Allura, Hunk’s girlfriend Shay and even Keith. They didn’t have to talk if they didn’t want to, could just enjoy the movie while coincidentally sitting next to each other. 

That should work, right?

Well, guess what. 

Pidge was furious when Hunk and Shiro got a message that neither of them could come. Not only one, but both! She was so upset, she almost started crying. Hunk had to bake her special cookies, Shay cuddled her until her eyes were dry again and (without Keith’s consent) the group even let her decide which movie they’d see to light up her mood again. She had some really good friends.

And two really stupid ones.

 

***

 

Hunk didn’t know if he should find it amusing or concerning that none of Pidge’s plans had worked. They had already tried three times to get Lance and Matt into the same room, and now Pidge refused to think of a new plan. 

“Let those idiots just pine forever. I don’t care.” were her exact words before she’d grabbed the thirteenth cookie and cuddled herself into Shay’s arms. He was pretty sure that she still cared, but didn’t dare to speak against her. No one speaks against Pidge when she was angry. No one.

Well, since Pidge refused to think of a new plan, it was time for Hunk to do something on his own. 

Something he should have probably done a lot earlier: to play Lance at his own game. 

Lance was a good friend, and he gave pretty decent advice if one of his friends needed some. And if he couldn’t think of something good to say, he’d ask his mum. She usually had some wisdom to contribute. 

Almost a year ago, Hunk had been the same as Lance, pining over a girl he was sure he’d never have a chance with. Lance had been the only one to listen to his hour-long monologues about her, and even managed to encourage him to actually talk to her. Now it was time for some pay back.

He met up with Lance like every Sunday in their favorite café near their dorms. The atmosphere was always nice and perfect for talking. After they finished their cakes Hunk thought about how he could touch the subject, but decided to tackle it head on instead. No use trying to be subtly in his case.

“Lance, why don’t try to talk to the guy you always speak about tomorrow?”

Lance almost spit out his coffee and needed a minute to stop coughing. Hunk offered him a napkin which he gladly accepted before he looked at his friend again, a deep frown on his lips. “You know exactly why, Hunk.”

“Because you think he’s out of your league?”

“No, because I know that he is.” Lance watched him shake his head disagreeing, but before he could think of more to say, his train of thoughts was interrupted.

“You remember last year, when I thought the same about Shay?” 

Lance turned his eyes down and didn’t answer immediately. He twisted his mouth slightly, so Hunk knew that Lance knew exactly where this was going. He didn’t look up from his cup, but still nodded as response. 

“And you remember what you told me?”

“That the lights won’t turn any greener.” Lance grumbled. Both knew where Hunk’s goal by now. 

“And I’m telling you the same thing right now. Lance, I don’t see any reds or yellows. The lights won’t turn any greener. Imagine doing it for real, and just go for it!” He didn’t receive and immediate answer, just another grumble. It seemed like he had to play dirty. He unleashed his best Teddy Bear EyesTM. “Lance, please?”

When Lance finally looked up, Hunk could literally see his walls break down. He exhaled a big sigh before answering. “Okay, okay. I’ll give it a try. Just stop with your teddy bear eyes. Seriously, you know I can’t _bear_ them.” 

Both giggled at his stupid pun and resumed to drink their coffees. Hunk a little more satisfied than Lance. 

 

***

 

Like every Monday, Lance waited on the bench in front of the science building. But instead of opening his notebook to doodle, he just sat there, silently awaiting the chime of the bells. He almost flinched when he finally heard that sound. 

Unknowingly he started to knead his hands. Gosh, he was nervous. Lance had tried to think of something, anything to say to that guy, but he didn’t want to scare him off with his usual puns or casual flirtation. That never got him anywhere when he wasn’t serious, but now it would make everything probably worse.

Lance was still working on a battle plan when he saw a familiar figure through the window next to the building’s entrance. His crush was looking at him, and Lance had to fight down an embarrassing blush. He took a deep breath, got up from the bench and entered the building with shaking hands.

He adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, took another deep breath to strengthen himself mentally, and turned right. There he was, standing at the corner and staring at Lance with a puzzled look in his eyes, but that was probably just Lance’s imagination. 

“Hey, uh…” Lance started. 

“Hey?” He got as an answer. Way to go, approach was successful. And what now? Lance felt the panic rising inside him, and it didn’t help that the cute guy simply kept on looking at him, as if he himself wasn’t sure where Lance wanted to go with this. 

And since he didn’t have any clue what else to do, he did the only and worst possible thing that came to his mind: babbling. 

“So, uhm, sorry. I don’t want to waste your time or anything, it’s just that I always see you exit the building, and… oh god I sound like a stalker right now, but I swear I’m not… well that’s what a stalker would say, but anyway, I think you’re really ho- I mean beautif- uhm I mean cool? Yeah, cool! And I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go… on a date with me? I mean only if you want to, and if you have time. I mean science students probably don’t have any time at all with all their studies and classes and- oh gosh! I don’t even know if you’re into guys! Are you? Ugh, sorry, that’s so rude of me to ask such a personal question. And… I’m talking way too much, aren’t I? I’m so sorry, I don’t want to waste your time…” He finally managed to shut his mouth again. Lance could feel blush on his face, and he’d rather bury himself in a deep hole in one of the campus parks than stand here any longer.

The guy wasn’t blushing or anything. He just looked really shocked. 

“ _You_ want to go on a date with _me_?”

“Uhm… yes?” Lance said sheepishly. He managed to not flinch at the doubtfully sounding question. With every passing second of silence between them, he felt more and more stupid. Why did he think he would have a chance in the first place? Gosh, he’s so dumb. Why would a guy like that want to-

“Yes! Yes, I’d love to!”

His eyes shot up and met beautiful honeybrown ones. “W-what?” Lance couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. But the guy looked just as thrilled as Lance felt right now. “Really?”

“Yes, I really want to! Honestly, I’m so glad you asked. I was too scared to make the first step.”

“What? Why?” Lance looked at him disbelievingly. 

“I mean, look at you? You are totally out of my league, seriously.” The guy waved his hands in front of Lance, up and down his body. 

Lance looked down at himself, then up again to meet the others eyes. He didn’t understand. “ _You_ are out of my league.”

The guy stopped his waving, hands hanging midair and looked at Lance as if he had just told him he was an alien. “What? No! How?”

“Uhm, first of all you are hot? You don’t just look good, you are smoking! And second, you don’t just have looks, you have the brains, too. I mean, you study in the science department, and I have seen the books you have to memorize? I could never do that! So you are hot and smart, and you also seem to be pretty nice. How could you not be out of my league?”

After his little rant, both of them were a blushing mess. But Lance really didn’t mind, he just stated the truth. And he would totally state all those facts again if he had to. 

The guy helplessly looked at Lance, as if he wasn’t sure how to assimilate this information. Well, too bad. With a shy smile Lance made sure that he meant it. 

It made the other take a deep breath before he mirrored Lance’s smile. He still didn’t look like he believed him, but hey, they had time. Lance was sure he could make him understand. 

“I’m Lance, by the way.”

“Matt.” 

Lance suddenly felt a wave of confidence sweep through him. If Matt had already agreed to a date, he could allow himself to trust in himself a little more, right? 

He worked up the best perky smile he could offer. “I really mean it.”

“Uh, thanks I guess?”

He chuckled at the response. Matt joined him with a small huff. 

“So, Matt. About the date…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be worshipped. I’d love to hear your thoughts about this! 
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).  
>    
> I got the idea for this fic from a song. The lyrics are something like this:
> 
> Don’t wait for the starting signal  
> Don’t wait for luck  
> It won’t get greener, it won’t get greener  
> Just imagine doing it for real  
> Just look ahead, don’t look back
> 
> The song basically encourages you to do the things you’re still hesitating with. I just love this song, and while singing it for the 100th time I thought of some Latte.


End file.
